Y.G. Entertainment
'Information' *Industry: Sports & Entertainment. *Genre: Rap / Hip Hop, Kpop, R & B Contemporary. *Founded: March 1996. *Founder and Owner: Yang Hyun Suk. *Headquarters: Seoul, South Korea. 'History' In 1996 after the dissolution of the band Seo Taiji and Boys one of its members, Yang Hyun Suk, he founded "YG Entertainment", with help from his pocket and majority shareholders who came from their own wealthy family. YG Entertainment is a record label and talent agency in Seoul, South Korea. It is one of the three major record companies of Korea along with SM Entertainment and JYP Entertainment. There is an international subsidiary in Japan under the name "YG Entertainment Japan." YG Entretainment is characterized by its style of music Hip-Hop and R & B. 'Ygex' YGEX was established as a partnership between YG Entertainment and Avex Group for the promotion and dissemination of materials from YG 'artists in Japan. YGEX current artists include all assets YG Entertainment artists. YGEX operates as a joint venture between the two companies label. 'Curiosities' *'YG Entertainment are': BIGBANG , 2NE1 , PSY , 1TYM , Jinusean , Perry Borja , Teddy Park, Yang Hyun Suk , Tablo , Epik High, Masta Wu, YMGA ( Finished 2008-2008 ) , Stony Skunk ( Finished 2005-2010) , Swi . T ( Finished 2002-2005) , Six ( Finished 1996-1996 ), TLC -F, Akdong Musician , Lee Hi , WINNER , Moo Ga Dang and Kang Seung Yoon . * YG Entertainment is the instructor : Big Mama ( He left YG ) , Ji Eun, Park Han Byul , Wheesung ( abandoned YG ) , Lydia Paek , Choice37 , Choi Pilkang , DEE.P , Rovin ( Jeon Hwan Jung ) , Ray Ray , Bigtone Song Baek Kyoung ( 1TYM ) , and Soul Star Afrodino * YG Entertainment has under its seal to the actors and actresses : TOP, Seung Ri, Ku Hye Sun , Yoo In Na, Sandara Park, Kang Seung Yoon, Kang Hye Jung and Jung Hye Young. * YG Entertainment 's Yang Hyun Suk , along with a directive consists of 12 CEOs in Korea and 960 employees ( 110 in USA) . * Is responsible for twenty teachers that perfect song, dance , language and academic skills of its artists (for those who are studying , is something like tutors booster) . * It has managed to increase their annual income and not have lost any since 2002 , reaching more than 10 million dollars in 2010. * Uses 20% of their monthly income on salaries of their workers , 35% in the maintenance of facilities and 5% in the training of new artists. * Spend 15% of their income on " whims " including luxury goods, facilities design and billionaires exclusive contracts with well-known brands include apparel . * YG Entertainment has started investing in the stock market since March 2011 , exceeding expectations and may reduce the annual deficit. * YG Entertainment joined JYP , SM, Star Empire , Medialine , Music Factory and Ken Ent. to form the Korea Music Power Holdings. * YG Entertainment is one of the most popular foreign companies in the U.S. market . * Founded in 2003 WITH A community service that sends donations to charitable causes . * YG Entertainment ': with WITH donate 100 won for every album sold 1,000 won per ticket for sold and 1% of its sales in merchandising for charity concerts. * YG Entertainment donates approximately $ 200,000 annually to charitable causes such as the education of young children or aid with rare diseases. * YG Entertainment donated $ 500,000 to Japan after the earthquake of March 11, 2011 . * YG Entertainment collaborates with SM Entertainment in film and television productions , among which include, for example 71 Into the fire itself or the music program Inkigayo . * It is the company that has given concerts as YG Family virtually filling the capacity, with the exception of the years 2004-2005 (for external problems ) . * YG Entertainment has from his future plans to launch its artists to the international market with USA as a starting point where they have collaborated with artists like Will.i.am of Black Eyed Peas. * The new program of the battle of survival of the group of guys from YG Entertainment , "WIN : Who 's Next" has gained much attention worldwide , even before its official release . * "WIN " will air on September 17 on Channel V STAR TV and Channel M FOX cable to reach many countries, such as Hong Kong , Singapore , Cambodia and more. 'External Links *Official Site: YG Family *Official Twitter: YG Family Twitter *Official YouTube:YG Family YouTube *Official Me2day:YG Family Me2day * Facebook official:YG Family Facebook Category:Labels